This invention relates generally to pallet mounts and more specifically a pallet mount that provides compressive support while absorbing shock and vibration through tensioning of an elastomer member.
None
None
None
Various types of mounts are needed to absorb shock and vibration. In certain applications, such as applications beneath a cabinet or the like or in mounting equipment where little clearance is available it is necessary to use compressive loading. The present invention allows one to place a compressive load on a pallet like mount but still allows one to utilize the characteristics of a tension style mount to absorb the shock and vibration energy. The pallet type mounts of the present invention can be placed under the entire cabinet or at corner locations to provide compressive support for the static weight of the equipment and at the same time present tensionally resistance to shock and vibration forces to the equipment.
The invention comprises a pallet type mount wherein a pair of rigid members each having extensions that spacingly mesh with each other and an elastomer member transversly secured between rigid members so that when a load is placed on the rigid members the pallet type mount provides compressive resistance to support the weight of the a load thereon while absorbing shock and vibration energy through tension forces on the elastomer member stretched between the two rigid members.